Enchanted
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Things don't go quite as Balthazar plans when training Dave on how to avoid certain types of spells. Balthazar/Dave.


Enchanted

_**Written as comment!fic for yuuzaiden on LJ. Dave/Balthazar slash, you have been warned! **__**Comments are awesome and please enjoy!**_

* * *

It doesn't happen quite how anyone expected it to, when Balthazar and Dave get together.

Dave is knowingly under the influence of some seriously powerful magic at the time and Balthazar is the one casting the seriously powerful magic. It's a wonder they make it home and into the building, for starters, and it is further surprising that they still have the coordination to stand up straight upon arrival.

Granted, they've been all over each other since they got to the top of the stairs that lead down into the subway turnaround. Lips and teeth and tongue mash together in less than gentle meetings that are going to leave numerous bruises and marks tomorrow. Hands tug impatiently at shirts, working under them to get to the sweet, delicious skin hidden underneath. Half-moon fingernail impressions appear when they rush to pull each other as close as possible and then there's the ever frustrating process of trying to undo buttons while simultaneously trying to keep upright.

Eventually, Balthazar settles for disappearing the troublesome buttons that, along with a ridiculous amount of layered clothing, keeps him from gaining unimpeded access to Dave's chest. With those out of the way, he tugs and pulls until all layers – jacket, hooded sweatshirt, over-shirt, short-sleeve shirt, and long sleeve shirt – come over the younger man's head at once.

Dave's arms end up unmercifully tangled in the mass of clothing, but it really is his own fault for wearing so many damn layers, anyway.

"You're supposed to be stopping me, Dave," Balthazar mumbles out as he backs Dave up against the wall at the base of the stairs and leans about as close as is possible to do. "I enchanted you, remember? You're supposed to be breaking it."

It's then that Dave gets his hands free from the tangle of sleeves. But he's not stopping the spell, he's launching himself forward – what miniscule space is between them disappears – his arms curl around Balthazar's neck, and then he's kissing Balthazar again. He doesn't really seem to be bothering to fight it at all.

"Dave," Balthazar says more firmly this time, trying to get his apprentice far enough away to undo the spell himself. They can try again later if Dave doesn't hate him for this failed attempt. "Stop, come on, why aren't you stopping me?"

Dave's voice is rough and frustrated when he manages to answer, still all wrapped around Balthazar, "Who said I wanted it to stop?" He's got his hands working at his master's complex array of clothing and his mouth pressed against the other man's neck and somehow he manages to earn a surprised sort of moan for his efforts.

Has Dave enchanted him somehow, too? Did he reverse the spell or something? Because he's pretty sure he shouldn't be this okay with what is happening. He should be stopping Dave before this goes too far. But then it's probably gone too far already because that's his hand working its way into Dave's jeans and that's Dave arching into his touch and moving in time with everything he does like they were some ridiculous cliché, made for each other or something, and he hasn't been with anyone in so so so long – not even Veronica – and it's Dave.

It's Dave.

It's Dave and he should stop this right now. There's a stunning moment of clarity which should qualify as some sort of superhuman effort considering it occurs just nanoseconds before the kid – and damn it all, he is a kid. Everyone is a kid compared to him – spills all over his hand.

He extricates his hand from Dave's jeans and backs away as fast as he can. Damn, Dave is never going to want to be near him again. There goes all the trust, the loyalty, the friendship, the everything. This is going to ruin the only thing Balthazar has left.

Dave's not letting him go that easily though.

Balthazar gets as far as the door before his apprentice catches up to him and he has it open when Dave more or less dives at his arm, holding on tightly to keep him from leaving. He could always magic Balthazar into staying, but they kind of have an unwritten rule on doing that unless it's for training purposes. Which is no longer the case, no matter how this started out.

"Uh. Wait, hold on," Dave's saying and Balthazar reluctantly stops his still relatively steady forward progress out into the street. "Where… where are you going?"

"Out."

"Well, that's… certainly helpful," Dave replies with a roll of his eyes. "Let me, ugh, rephrase that then. Why are you leaving, exactly?"

Balthazar has not had to have this kind of conversation in a long time. Well, never, really. At least not like this. "I couldn't stop the spell, either. We shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have let it get that far, but I… I shouldn't have suggested we try this."

Dave shakes his head, "Ugh, you couldn't break the enchantment because I broke it before we even got back here. It didn't do that much to me in the first place," the kid awkwardly explains. "I'm not sure if you were the best person to use to test for this since I kind of liked you already."

His apprentice's words manage to catch him off-guard. Dave wasn't under the spell? He did this anyway? If neither of them were being affected by the magic, then…

It was real. The things he'd felt with Dave, they were real and not just a by-product of some enchantment. And Dave wanted it, too. He hadn't screwed this up.

"Come here," he mumbles out, his hand latching on to Dave's neck and hauling him closer, lips pressing together again and again as they slowly make their way back down the steps to pick up where they'd left off.

The purpose of this experiment had been to make sure Dave had the control required to stop seduction spells by any Morganians trying to get close enough to him to do damage. They'll have to find someone else to volunteer for that particular lesson because Balthazar is pretty sure he doesn't want Dave to stop this anymore than he wants to stop it.


End file.
